This invention relates in general to the attachment of ladders, ski tow bars, running lights and other accessories to a boat. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved latch mechanism which securely mounts an accessory to a boat and yet allows it to be quickly and easily detached when not in use.
There are a number of accessories which are occasionally used on small boats and which are desirably detached from the boat when not in use. For example, boarding ladders are used to facilitate boarding of the boat from the water by swimmers and skiers. When not in use, the ladder should be detached or folded up in order to prevent it from being obstructive. Often, boarding ladders have curved arms on their upper ends which are hooked over the gunwale when the ladder is in place. On some boats, such as those having unusual gunwales, hook type ladders are impractical and the ladder must somehow be securely latched to the boat. One type of latch arrangement that has achieved considerable popularity includes mounting brackets which are secured to the boat and provided with key hole slots to receive bolt heads projecting from the ends of the ladder. The principal problem with this arrangement is that the bolt head can slip out of the key hole slot due to vibration or forces that are applied when the ladder is being used for boarding of the boat in rough water.
Ski tow bars are likewise normally secured in a detachable manner to boats which are used to tow water skiers. The latch for the ski tow bar typically includes a pin which extends down through the deck of the boat and is secured by a cross pin inserted below the deck. The main problem with this arrangement is that it requires the boat deck to be constructed such that the skier can reach beneath it to insert the cross pin during installation of the tow bar and to remove the cross pin when the tow bar is to be detached.
Lights used on the bow and stern of a small boat present some of the same problems and additional problems as well. It is necessary to equip each light with an electrical system which provides power when the light is mounted yet allows the light to be disconnected from the boat when not needed. In order to permit the light to be aimed in various directions, it is necessary to provide wiping type electrical contacts which must maintain good electrical contact at the various rotational positions of the light. This problem is compounded by the fact that the light is used in a marine environment where moisture and corrosion can create significant problems.